


lights burning brighter (there must be somewhere)

by litessaber (AzaWhite)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaWhite/pseuds/litessaber
Summary: I just...I'm sorry.(Anakin Skywalker's death scene, but somehow, more angst.)





	lights burning brighter (there must be somewhere)

“Let me look on you with my own eyes…” These words struggle to free themselves from his cracked throat, lacerations from lightning quivering in agony as they pass by. They pain him, but they will not hurt so much as the next ones. As the red haze from the mask’s lenses short circuits, sparking into tiny explosions, Luke—his son, his beautiful, pure, alive son—gently removes the apparatus. Anakin wants to tell him so much, but there isn’t time. He sucks down a breath of pressurized oxygen, closing his eyes in pain as it scalds his delicate lungs. When he opens his eyes, he’s almost certain he’s died before ever laying his eyes on his son.

Because he can’t see. His entire world is black. Before he can fully panic, fringes of light, so bright they make him squint (and if he wasn’t so determined to see Luke, he would close them). The light snakes its way to form a silhouette. Anakin waits a millisecond, hoping against all the rules of physics that his son’s form will materialize, that it will show every curve on his face, the exact details of his eyes. The eyes he knows are light colored, like his.

But it doesn’t.

He forces a slight smile. Urges Luke to leave him behind. Makes a desperate attempt to caress Luke’s cheek, but the prosthetic is already dead weight.

His son’s shadowy face is the last thing Anakin Skywalker sees before he dies.


End file.
